<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>W同人－翔菲：Very-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420843">W同人－翔菲：Very-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidari Shoutarou/Philip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>W同人－翔菲：Very-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  W同人－翔菲：Very-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6bf4e5a"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6bf4e5a"> 92</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6bf4e5a">W同人－翔菲：Very</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>旧时的打印机带着浓浓的英伦风摆在侦探事务所里，那算是鸣海事务所的特色之一。</p> 
<p>用它的只有两个人，过去的鸣海庄吉，和现在的左翔太郎。</p> 
<p>其实因为翔太郎觉得庄吉用那台机器打字的样子很有味道，所以才照猫画虎的学来。而庄吉都是用晦涩难懂的拉丁文，所以为了表现字母翔太郎用了可笑的罗马音，这早已经不是秘密了。</p> 
<p>菲利普从来不用这个机器，除了偶尔和翔太郎讨论文档。别说看了，他接近的想法都没出现过。相比那台机器，他手里的无字书更吸引眼球。</p> 
<p>不过需要强调，翔太郎也不是完全英语文盲。</p> 
<p>后来，菲利普在和翔太郎渐渐接触当中有了感情，了解世间的人之常情，他感到自己在渴望。</p> 
<p>他们彼此都在渴望，但对于对方的感情也心知肚明，因为在一起那么多年了…说不定就这样一辈子了。不，是要说定哦。</p> 
<p>那日翔太郎出门了，菲利普看完书去充了一杯咖啡。他注意到那台老式打字机在眼光下反射出淡淡的金属光，即使有年代却还是那么精致好看，平日保养它的是翔太郎本人。</p> 
<p>菲利普走过去审视了一会，他的好奇心突然萌发。不知道敲打什么的菲利普最后按下了几个字母。</p> 
<p>《Do you love me？》</p> 
<p>虽然一瞬间觉得好可笑，可后来却变成了想观察翔太郎的心理而被他留在了那张纸上。可是随着他再次深深投入知识搜查后，那在打字机里刚露出来纸头的文字早被他抛在了脑后。</p> 
<p>翔太郎回来后看着打字机露出来的纸头，他因为那行字而怔在那里，抬头看向沙发，菲利普正在专心致志的读书。翔太郎没有开口问，而是开始日常工作。</p> 
<p>可是菲利普发现了，翔太郎很少打字了，很少写日记…但菲利普不太在乎，因为他大部分时间会呆在车库里。现在翔太郎只会在桌前坐一会，手指支在额头上，却不在出现以往写日志时那过于刻意的硬汉风格，而是带着自然微笑。</p> 
<p>直到一次翔太郎打字后那拖出来的纸页因为重量而前端向后垂下，菲利普才注意那张纸的不对劲。最前头是一个短小的句子，随后每行都是有一个单词，整齐的排列，让纸张的左侧拖成一条黑色的线。</p> 
<p>“这是什么？”菲利普发现那绝对不是日志也不是文档。</p> 
<p>他走过去后，翔太郎还没掩饰菲利普就看到了，而且看到后菲利普反而吓得停住了脚步，心跳空了一拍。</p> 
<p>《Do you love me？》</p> 
<p>纸开头的那个短句子就是几日前菲利普自己亲自打下来的，他忘记了，现在害羞后悔都来不及。</p> 
<p>脸好烫，两个人都感觉到了。</p> 
<p>然后这个句子下面部分显然是翔太郎写的，他不但没收走纸还继续写了下去，难怪他最近都不写日记而是把搭档写的文字留在宝贵的老式打字机上。</p> 
<p>《Love》</p> 
<p>回车。</p> 
<p>《Love》</p> 
<p>回车。</p> 
<p>《Love》</p> 
<p>回车。</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>就这样，重复的单词在纸页左侧拖出，爱的词语强行霸占了每一行。</p> 
<p>“呃…”</p> 
<p>“唔…”</p> 
<p>两个人都红了耳朵。</p> 
<p>“那个是回答吧…”本来想反问，但明知故问不是菲利普的作风，话一出口就变成了陈述句。</p> 
<p>翔太郎点了一下头，有用手指拉了拉领带。以往自信满满的他现在却和国中生一样。</p> 
<p>“啊，回答。”翔太郎连带着深呼吸让自己声音冷静下来。</p> 
<p>“每天写一次，记录下来每天我都爱着你。”</p> 
<p>菲利普难得失去冷静，他不是惊慌，而是感觉心脏要跳出胸口。他深切地感受到，数据人的自己原来也能如此心跳加速。</p> 
<p>“当然，这张纸根本不够地方记录，即使每行都填满的话！”翔太郎好像怕误会，他很认真的提高声音。</p> 
<p>菲利普用打开的书挡上了嘴，因为他无法很好掩饰嘴角因为幸福感而颤抖的上扬。可是他带有特点的眼神早就眯起来，翔太郎看出来去，害羞让他坐不住站了起来，双手叉腰踱步去了窗边。而在这个期间，菲利普已经快速回到了车库。</p> 
<p>这件事就这样暂时性的结束了，但翔太郎的打字机还没有停下。每天一行，每天一句“love”，那张纸从打字机里慢慢爬出，向后卷曲，越来越长。</p> 
<p>直到一日菲利普看到那张纸已经不在打字机上时，他觉得一定是用完了。下意识寻找，可不用费劲的就看到它躺在茶桌上。</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>《Love》</p> 
<p>回车。</p> 
<p>《Love》</p> 
<p>回车。</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p>很有规则的排列在纸的一侧。</p> 
<p>可是最后一行却没有开头。空白延伸，一直到了页末最后那点空间才出现单词。</p> 
<p>并不是落笔者的名字，而是两个重复的单词。</p> 
<p>《Very very》</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>——Do you love me？</p> 
<p>——Very very.</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E">左翔太郎</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W">W</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2">翔菲</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW">假面骑士W</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE">菲利普</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(18)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(92)</div>
					
	
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://75772236.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://75772236.lofter.com/">驚蟄</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/">小柒会哭唧唧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://eikura5144.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://eikura5144.lofter.com/">chihaya</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fukongliang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fukongliang.lofter.com/">凉墨珸榊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://anfeierde033.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://anfeierde033.lofter.com/">安菲尔德</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/">沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://busikong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://busikong.lofter.com/">开袋请一次性吃完</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://busikong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://busikong.lofter.com/">开袋请一次性吃完</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/">咕咕咕新</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://k8728.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://k8728.lofter.com/">K</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://suwu8396.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://suwu8396.lofter.com/">苏梧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/">忘川</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/">忘川</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ruosheng321.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ruosheng321.lofter.com/">🍀若笙321🍀</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/">yuki1221</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fuermosidechengzhangyanjiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fuermosidechengzhangyanjiu.lofter.com/">福尔摩斯的成长研究</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ziwumist.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ziwumist.lofter.com/">🌟星落雨💧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/">。。。。。。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/">。。。。。。</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jycxdd.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jycxdd.lofter.com/">Trouble.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/">陌路两立</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/">jmqszhk</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/">时集</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/">时集</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://banchenggujiuzui.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://banchenggujiuzui.lofter.com/">Versilia C</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/">LAD_YAM</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/">一壶浊酒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/">音域三三</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/">音域三三</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://alara3000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://alara3000.lofter.com/">阿啦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://beichenmuxing931.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://beichenmuxing931.lofter.com/">❄北风遇见海🍁</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://ruci8733.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ruci8733.lofter.com/">红茶盖雪要去冰</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://guxuewei1230.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guxuewei1230.lofter.com/">吃葡萄就吐鳄鱼皮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://chuntiankaidemei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://chuntiankaidemei.lofter.com/">春天开的梅</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://poppy796.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://poppy796.lofter.com/">Poppy🍃</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/">春秋舞若君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yhoryuichi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yhoryuichi.lofter.com/">松本叶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yoyoko1014.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yoyoko1014.lofter.com/">我家饭好香</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://1341230885.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://1341230885.lofter.com/">帷幕星。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://weiyi448.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://weiyi448.lofter.com/">Лина_醒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/">尼糯米呀</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mymaoxiaobai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mymaoxiaobai.lofter.com/">孚南电池</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/">小熊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/">レン</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/">红豆花开君归否</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/">芯芯✿公孫日召</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/">百里青长</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://vera-kari.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vera-kari.lofter.com/">🍉夏音</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/">(๑• . •๑)</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://salingna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://salingna.lofter.com/">深町之氏</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6ba1fa9">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6c2e4e5">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>